


Children Of The Sun

by Emyly001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon VI Targaryen and Jon Snow are Siblings, Aegon and Rhaenys Hatch Dragons, Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, BAMF Arya Stark, BAMF Sansa Stark, Blood Magic, Dragon Riders, Elia and her kids deserved better, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gregor dies at the beginning, Jealous Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Rickon Stark Lives, Robert is a good guy (Sort of), Robert's Rebellion, Robert's Rebellion wasn't build on a lie, Targaryen Critical, The North Remembers (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: An AU where Robert finds Elia first instead of Gregor.Robert Baratheon found Elia and her children first, sending them out of King's Landing with Ned Stark's help.Elia raised Rhaenys and Aegon in hidding, in a peaceful village, accepted by the villagers.Succumbing to her frail health, Elia left her children gifts that would later change the world.Mostly canon compliant but there will be changes.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Arya Stark & Rickon Stark, Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Bran Stark & Rickon Stark, Bran Stark & Sansa Stark, Elia Martell & Aegon VI Targaryen, Elia Martell & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow & Aegon VI Targaryen & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Ned Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow & Rickon Stark, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Past Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen - Relationship, Past one-sided Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Rickon Stark & Sansa Stark, Robert Baratheon & Ned Stark, Sansa Stark & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), past Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Rhaegar annuled his marriage to Elia in secret, didn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar anulled his marriage to Elia in secret, didn't he?

Rhaenys looked under the bed for her father, Rhaegar Targaryen, wishing that he would protect them. "Daddy?" She called, hope in her voice.

"Rhaenys? Rhaenys, come here!" Elia grabbed Rhaneys' arm and pulled her into a far corner, clutching both of her children to her chest, trying to protect them, cooing to calm Aegon's sobs.

They were trapped in their own room, their once safe place, was now a trap, the footsteps of the Targaryen and Rebels outside their door.

Suddenly, the door burst open from the sheer force of whoever entered, with a cry of despair and helplessness, Elia curled around her children, trying to protect them from a terrible fate that surely awaited them, Rhaenys clinging to her mother, Aegon wailing.

Elia awaited the final blow that would end her life, praying that her children would be spared and allowed to live their lives at the cost of her own.

"By the Gods, Elia." 

Elia slowly turned at the voice, looking up at Robert Baratheon, his once shining armor now covered in grim and blood, his war hammer stained with it also.

"Robert?" Elia's voice shook, soon she got over the shock, determination crossing her features. "What are you waiting for? Kill me! Finish it! That is why you came here did you not?!"

"Mommy!" Rhaenys sobbed.

Aegon's wails got louder.

"But I beg of you, let my children live! They are innocent!"

Rage filled Elia as Robert shook his head slowly and the words that left Robert's lips, made a small flame of hope shine and warm her heart. 

_"I am not here to kill any of you."_

Elia looked him in they eye, hard and long and yet Robert kept her gaze, confirming what he said, all the fighting and screams fading into a backround noise as another words left his lips.

_"You need to get out of here."_

Moving to stand up, her children still clutched to her chest, she freezes upon hearing heavy footfalls, a man, big, too big, _like a mountain,_ came across them, stopping dead in his tracks upon seeing them.

_"Kill that woman!"_

_The Mountain of a man_ charged in, roaring like a crazed beast and Elia cried out, turning around, shielding her children, Rhaenys and Aegon crying.

Robert roared swinging his hammer, armor groaning under the pressure, sickening crack mixed with as the chest of the hulking man caved in, spitting out blood and tumbling to the ground, narrowly missing Elia as she scrambled away.

_The Stag ran against the mountain and it crumbled upon experiencing its strength._

Robert did not give, grunting and snarling as he brought the hammer down onto the _The Mountain's_ head, again and again, the steel splitting, revealing a cracked and bloodied skull.

_The Stag stood victorious as it panted, standing majestic over the crumbled mountain._

Helping Elia to stand, he tore his yellow and black cloack and wrapped it around them. "You have to leave. You are no longer safe."

Elia geabbed a wooden box with her and Robert stopped her in the doorway. "Keep to the small hallways and do not go to Dorne, they will be searching for you there." Elia's lower lip wobbled and she turned left into the maiden's hallway.

Elia moved quickly as a mother carrying two of her children could. Stopping occasionaly to glance around and to slip around fighting knights.

"Come here you bitch!"

Someone grabbed her by the hair and she cried out but then the man released her and she fell on her knees, looking back and up at the Northern knight.

Without a word, he took her and led her trough the hallways, helping her escape unseen, getting her out of the Red Keep.

"Thank you, I can go on my own from here."

"Are you sure?" 

_That voice. It was Eddard Stark of Winterfell._

"Yes. Tell Robert Baratheon that we will be forever thankfull for his kind deed and one day, I will find a way to repay the dept."

Eddard nodded. "Take care and be brave. All of you."

Elia was taking turns trough King's Landing, if someone was following her, they would lose her. Finding a small boat, she wrapped her children in the Baratheon cloak and sat them on the boat and then got in herself, paddling away from King's Landing, somewhere where no one would find them, no one would harm them.

_The Lion slayed the Mad Dragon._

_The Kingslayer._

_The Wolf howled in victory._

_The Stag stood above them all, his majestic horns proclaiming him as the new King._

_And the Sand Snakes?_

_They prayed for their Sun to return._

* * *

Elia was exhausted by the time they reached the shore, paddling for two whole days and nights, her heart breaking and filling her with determination and strength as Rhaenys and Aegon cried because of hunger and thirst.

Getting into the water to push the boat onto the shore, Elia helped Rhaenys and Aegon out of the boat, walking around, searching for some sort of shelter.

"Young lady!" 

Elia turned and saw an elderly woman walking towards her. "You look like you have been dragged through the forest, come, come on in, it is warm inside."

She led them into a small, wooden cottage.

"Helena, prepare the soup!"

A girl no older than fifteen, busied around the small counter as she prepared them fresh soup, bringing it to them quite fast.

"Thank you but I have nothing to give you back." Elia's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

"Do not fear, young lady. Here in this small village we help one another and I am sure we can find something."

"Thank you again, Miss..." Elia trailed off. "Call me Susan, dear."

Elia smiled at Susan. "Thank you Susan, for saving mine and my children's lives."

"Oh, your smile is bright like the sun, my dear. What is your name?"

"Elia Martell."

Helena gasped, dropping the plates on the ground, shattering upon impact, Susan gaping at her. "Forgive us, my lady, I did not recognise you." Susan moved to stand and bow but Elia stopped her, holding her hand.

"Please, you do not have to. Your kind heart is enough and their safety too." Elia looked at Rhaenys who was cuddling her baby brother as they slept wrapped up in the Baratheon cloak.

"My only wish is that I can ensure that my children are safe." 

"You can stay here." Helena spoke up and the two women looked at her. "We could always use some help on the farm."

"Excuse my granddaughters bluntness. The truth is, I can feel my strength leaving me day by day. I am not young anymore, my lady."

Elia smiled. "Will you teach me, Helena?"

* * *

When Rhaenys was playing outside with other children, who welcomed her as if she was always there, Susan was looking after Aegon, Helena taught Elia how could she help on their family farm and also telling them about their family history and Elia shared hers.

As Rhaenys and Aegon grew, they also helped on the farm as Susan grew weaker and weaker, she called them _her grandchildren._

_Elia wept as her children grew before her eyes, stronger and stronger, more beautiful day by day._

When it was time for Susan to go, the whole village was there, expressing their grief and wishing them all the best.

Elia dreaded the day when Rhaenys and Aegon would ask about their father, Rhaegar.

_She simply told them that he died in a battle._

Aegon grew into a strong man with blonde hair and Dornish features and Elia saw Rhaegar in him but at the same time she did not, he was bold and well build, strong with a kind heart.

Rhaenys grew into a beautiful woman with purple eyes, sharp features and nothing less than a beautiful Dornish woman.

Elia's frail health caught up with her and the village healer did everything in their power to save her.

"I have something for you." Elia rasped and reached under the bed, pulling our a wooden box. "You are both Martells and Targaryens, the choice is yours."

Rhaenys opened the box and inside were six dragon eggs, three for each sibling, cracked orange egg, brown, color of sand, gold, red and purple.

Both of them looked at their mother for confirmation and her smile was like the sun, even in her weakened state. "You have a choice. Choose wisely."

_Helena saw the eggs over their shoulders and looked at the books on the shelves, pulling three out._

_"The smallfolk always found some way of defiance."_

* * *

Elia died peacefully in her sleep.

Aegon and Rhaenys requested the villagers to build a pyre for their mother.

"Are you sure about this?" Helena asked as Aegon placed the gold, red and brown egg next to his mother's body, Rhaenys placing the cracked orange egg, purple and sandy egg at the same time.

Aegon looked at her. "Yes, yes we are."

Looking at their mother one last time as the pyre caught fire, the two siblings wept and clasped hands as they stepped into the burning pyre together.

* * *

On the dawn of the next day, Helena looked out the window and ran out with the yellow cloak she kept from the very first day that Elia and her children came onto their farm.

Helena looked, wide eyed at Rhaenys and Aegon as they sat together, six small whelps resting in their arms.

Aegon looked at her and gently nudged his siter awake, she looked at him hazily beflore focusing on Helena.

_"By the Gods."_

The slowly stood up, Rhaenys cradling the weaker female orange whelp in her arm, which was smaller and more leaner than her siblings and had troubles moving, while her siblings crawled all over them.

Helena covered them in the cloak and in the mean time, the villagers gathered around them.

_"Now the choice is yours. Will you save the world or destroy it?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Rhaenys closed her eyes as the gentle breeze caressed her skin, waiting on top of a small hill for her brother, Aegon and the fishermen to return from a morning hunt to feed the whole village.

Open her eyes when she felt a soft nudge to her side, looking into the dark eyes of purple dragon, looking at her expectantly, awaiting cuddles and scratches. "Hello, Lyanne."

Rhaenys smiled and scratched Lyanne on the chin, slowly working her way down to her neck, making her purr and close her eyes.

_Rhaenys named the female dragon after Lyanna Stark, the daughter of Rickard Stark, sister of Brandon, Benjen and Eddard Stark, swayed by her father Rhaegar Targaryen._

_"I hated the Northern woman, then I felt sorry for her." Elia once told them. "I watched her get swayed by Rhaegar, he cast me aside for not being able to give him the Third Head, she hoping that she would help her from the arranged marriage with Robert Baratheon. She believed him and her father and brother paid the price."_

_"If there is a child, ans I believe there is, do not hate on them for it is not their fault nor their wish to be born into this world."_

Lyanne did a soft a bark and flew up upon seeing her three siblings carrying the nets full of fish, flying back into the village, Aegon and fishermen walking behind them.

"Hello, brother. Are you well?" The siblings smiled at each other. "Yes, I am well." Aegon hugged Rhaenys and she reciprocated the hug, pulling away to walk back into the village.

"A good hunt, yes?" Rhaenys asked, seeing the dragons helping with the nets. "It is always, a good hunt, dear sister." Aegon chuckled and helped to sort the fish. The small ones went to the children, the big ones went to adults and the biggest went to the dragons and when it was not enough, they went on a hunt into a forest.

Rhaenys looked towards a meadow where children played, carefree, - _she remembered being like this and missed it greatly -_ watched over by an orange dragon named Eliara.

Upon sensing her arrival, Eliara bowed her head down to her, rumbling softly and closing her eyes when Rhaenys rested her forehead on Eliara's. "Are you protecting the children, sweetheart?" Eliara rumbled softly.

_Even as a small whelp, Eliara sat perched on top of one of the houses, picking the best view, looking over the playing children._

_Eliara often came late when it was feeding time, her stronger and more lively siblings eating everything and leaving nothing to her, Rhaenys hiding few pieces of food for her after that._

_Her love for children saved them from a hungry wolf who ventured too close to the village, nearly getting a little girl, picking out the weakest link. Darting out of the bushes to attack, Eliara flew over, scratched and dug her teeth into the wolf's furr, squawking unable to breathe fire yet._

_The wolf damaged her wing but she managed to scare him away._

_Eliara became favourite among children._

_Rhaenys named her after Elia._

"Good girl, you are, Eliara. Good girl." Rhaenys smiled and Eliara opened her eyes and rised her head to look at the bigger children who climbed on her back, giggling.

"Do not fall or your parents will ring my head like a bell." Rhaenys smiled at the children and went to prepare the fish for the dragons.

"Have you seen Oberion?" 

"The Sand Dragon? He went hunting a while ago. Apparently he got tired of fish." Helena chuckled softly and Rhaenys smiled.

They heard growling outside and both of them walked outside to see gold dragon - Dorian - and brown dragon - Bartholomi - fighting over a piece of fish. 

While bickering, their red brother - Ned - sneaked in and stole it, eating it, the two brothers yapping at him when they found out.

The contrast were their sisters, who ate in peace, even sharing.

"I noticed that Aegon's dragons are rough and constantly fighting with one another or yapping at one another. While your dragons are gentle and caring." Helena put the leftovers from the fish into a bowl. "Are your dragons reflecting who you are?" She mused, looking at Rhaenys.

Rhaenys thought about it, staring into nothing but could not reach a conclusion. "I do not know."

* * *

Aegon watched as Oberion flew over his head carrying a dead boar, landing in his 'safe' spot, hiding the boar away from his siblings.

Chuckling, Aegon looked over the sea.

One day, he would like to look into King's Landing.

Their childhood home.

See if it is really big as mother said.

_Elia._

He wanted to look into Dorne too.

See uncle Oberyn and Doran.

See their mother's culture.

See for themselves if it is as beautiful as mother said.

A lowl growl pulled him from his musing, looking at Eddard who shuffled towards him and laid down next to him. 

Aegon caressed Eddard's neck. "One day, we are going to travel the world and look into places our mother told us about, sang songs about."

Eddard made an affirmative spund.

"Discover different cultures, befriend new people and maybe meet those who saved us and pay the deed we owe."

Eddard nudged Aegon's hand, supporting him.

"All of us."

* * *

_"Leave us alone."_

_Robert said to Cersei, she left eventually, not missing to make a fuss about it._

_"Come closer, Ned."_

_Eddard Stark knelt next to Robert's bed, clutching his dying friend's hand._

_"Elia and her kids."_

_Robert whispered and Eddard leaned in closer._

_"They are safe. All of them, they are safe. No one must know they are alive. They would kill them."_

_Ned nodded._

_"I promise you, that your secret is safe with me."_

_Your secret is safe with me, Lyanna._

_Your secret is safe with me, Robert._

_"You will be the next King of Seven Kindgdoms, Ned."_

_And when everything fails, it is their turn._

_The dragons are coming for them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While show!Lyanna was an adult and pretty awful one, stirring up trouble BC she ran away with the 'love of her life', while book!Lyanna was a clever for a teenager judging by the words she said about Robert but still had this teenage naivete, thinking that Rhaegar could help her and paid the price with her life for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do something different since they cut Elia and her kids out of the show and all three of them deserved better.
> 
> Also, Rickon.


End file.
